


Save Me

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, future Aaron/Spencer pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: High school AU. Spencer and Aaron are worlds apart, but bonded by their pain. Can no one save them? Can they save each other?





	1. Day 14: Chapter 1

Spencer opened his eyes. _What time is it?_ He lifted his head to look at the clock and even that seemed to hurt. _What happened?_ He started to sit up and realized he was naked. _What the hell?_ That’s when he spotted his father, also naked, lying on his stomach. That’s when Spencer remembered what happened last night. As quietly as he could, because if he made noise and woke up his father, it would be hell to pay, he climbed out of the bed and dragged his sore and bruised body to the shower.

It took him forever to get to school. His father trying to get another fuck in and then he had to make breakfast three times before finally getting it right and suffering the consequences of every failed meal. So, he was grateful when he finally was out of the house. He shifted his backpack, carrying his heaviest books in his arms as he walked to school.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Derek laughed, tossing the ball around and nudged Aaron, “Look here comes the freak.”

Aaron turned, and sure enough Spencer was staggering up the street. He never understood why he didn’t just take the bus. He watched as Spencer started up the stairs, ignoring them. Spencer had stopped to adjust his books to fix his glasses.

“Need some help?” Derek laughed, knocking his books out of his arms, causing Spencer to stumble and trip.

“Have a nice fall!” Emily giggled.

“Spence!” JJ ran out of the school building toward her friend. “Are you okay?!”

Spencer shakily stood, “I’m fine,” he gave JJ a small smile as he picked up his books and headed into the school.

JJ glared at the group, “You all should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Come on Jayje, we’re just having a bit of fun.”

JJ scoffed, “Fun?! You think bullying is fun?!” Her eyes flashed and turned around and stopped back into the school.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Jeez! What’s her issue?” He asked as the bell rang.

Aaron shrugged, “Beats me.”

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer wiped his face before sinking to the floor of the men’s room. The two places he should feel safe and he didn’t feel safe in either one. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. Was there nowhere he could go? The last time he tried going to the cops about his dad…he couldn’t walk for a week. It just wasn’t fair.

“Spence?”

Spencer looked up, “JJ! This is the men’s room! What are you doing in here?!”

JJ laughed, “Oh Spence, let’s just say, its not the first time I’ve been in the men’s room. Come on kiddo, we need to get to class.”

She goes to help him and Spencer flinches back with a hiss. JJ blinks before lifting his shirt, “Son of a bitch, Spencer. You’re father?”

Spencer adjusted his glasses and turned away, “We’re going to be late for class.”

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

That afternoon, Aaron tossed his backpack on the kitchen table, “I’m home!” he yelled.

“What the fuck are you yelling for?” His dad stumbled out the living room. Clearly drunk. Aaron groaned.

“Sorry, where’s Sean?”

“Do I look like I know where that little brat is?”

Aaron hesitated, “No sir, I’m sorry.”

His dad growls and backhands Aaron, “You should know better. But you just don’t ever learn, do you, you little shit.”

Aaron places a hand on his cheek. He hoped like hell Sean wasn’t home. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, he was backhanded again.

“Did I tell you to speak?! Shut your fucking mouth!”

Aaron swallowed and his mind raced. He needed to get away from his father, but how?

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

This was the time Spencer hated. Coming home from school. As much as he hated being at school, it was better than being home. Where his dad could do anything he wanted to him and he could do nothing to stop him.

“It’s about time you got home. What took you so long?”

“S-S-Sorry, Mr. Butler needed my help.”

William rolled his eyes. He wasn’t interested. He stood and gestured, “Yeah, whatever. Strip.”

Spencer blinked, “W-What?”

William narrowed his eyes, “You heard me. Strip. Now. Don’t make me do it for you.”

Spencer blinked. His hands shakily went to his clothes as he tried to think of a way to get out of this.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron gripped his stomach as his father kicked him yet again, spouting insults. He tried to go into head and just wait it out.  He hated when his father drank because it turned him into this. Each time he was beat, he thought it was the time his father killed him. _Is there no one who could save me?_

_“Oh Aaron…” A soft gentle hand caressed his face._

_“Mom?”_

_“My sweet boy. I’m so sorry.” His mother appeared in front of him._

_“Am I dead?”_

_“No silly. I just…I am so sorry. To leave you like this.”_

_Aaron shook his head, “Mom, that’s not your fault. It was dad’s fault. He’s the one that killed you. And I’ll be damned if he did the same to Sean.”_

_“You’re such a brave boy. I wish we had more time together.”_

_“Me to.”_

_His mother hugged him, “It’s time to wake up now Aaron.”_

“Aaron! Jeez! Can you hear me?!” Sean shook his brother.

Aaron blinked and opened his eyes, “Sean?”

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer bit his lip to the point of bleeding to keep from crying as his father thrust into him. It seemed as if he’d been going forever with no stopping. He closed his eyes and did what he always attempted when it got this bad. He recited the numbers of pi backwards until he all but passed out.

_“Never give up Spencer.”_

_Spencer sniffed, “I can’t take it anymore mom.”_

_“I know baby. But don’t give up. You have to keep fighting. If you give up, you’re letting him win and that’s what he wants.”_

_“It’s so hard. It’s just soo hard…”_

_Diana stroked her son’s face, “You can beat this Spencer. Trust in yourself and your friends.”_

_Spencer scoffed, “Friends? What friends? JJ?”_

_Diana just smiled softly, stroking his face again, “I need to go now baby. Wake up.”_

Spencer woke up when he felt a sharp jab in his gut.

“Get up you lazy piece of shit and go fix dinner.”

Spencer struggled to his feet. As he headed upstairs all that ran through his mind was: _Can no one save me?_


	2. Day 15: chapter 2

The next was the same old routine for Spencer: wake up sore and raw from the night before, cook breakfast for his father, go to school and get kicked around by the kids there, go home, let his father use him before showering, making dinner and collapsing on the bed. Spencer didn’t know how much more he could take of this. His mother had told him to hold on. Hold on to what? There was no one to come and save him from this hell. Yes, he only had one more year before he was legally able to move out of the house, but could he wait that long?

Spencer stood and went to shower. Picking up his razor, he started cutting up his arms.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

David Rossi sighed. It hurt him to see two young and very bright boys go through the issues they were going through. He didn’t have to know exactly what was going to know what they were going through. He could see it. Spencer could barely focus in his class, he was always fidgeting in his seat and jumpy. Aaron was no different. Not only was he unfocused in classes, but he was unfocused on the field as well. David sighed. He just didn’t know how to help them.

The answer came to him the next morning. One of his colleagues, came to him about Aaron failing his classes. As per the rules for a student joining a team, the student must be receiving a C average in all their classes.

“Wait, I don’t understand, are you saying I’m off the team?” Aaron remarked.

David shook his head, “What I’m saying, Mr. Hotchner, is that you need a tutor so that you will be able to bring up your grades or you will be kicked off the team.”

Aaron groaned, “Damn, where the hell am I gonna find a tutor?”

David grinned, “I figured that might be your reaction, so I had the liberty of arranging a tutor for you. He should be in the library waiting for you.”

Aaron grumbled and cursed the entire way to the library. Then he realized, it was easy. All he had to do was make the kid do his work and he’d be home free. He frowned when he reached the library. The only one who was there was Spencer. He blinked. Spencer looked just as worn down as he did. And he was sporting a black eye.

“Spencer?”

Spencer looked up, “Oh! A-Aaron. H-Hi. Did you…did you need s-something?” he stuttered.

Aaron sat down, “Looks like I’m your new student.”

Spencer blinked, “You? I-I mean…Coach Rossi didn’t s-say…”

“Yeah, kid, me. You got a problem?”

Spencer put his head down and mumbled something. Aaron narrowed his eyes, “What the fuck did you just say?”

Spencer lifted his head and spoke softly, “I said, I won’t do your work for you. You will have to do your own work. I will help you, that’s what a tutor does. But I will not do your work for you. How will you learn? Especially when you need to take a test?”

Aaron blinked. No one ever talked to him that way. He gave a rare smile and nodded.

“Okay. If that’s how its gotta be. Fine. We’ll start at lunch.”

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

For the next couple of weeks, Spencer and Aaron got together at lunch and after school at the library to work together. Working with Spencer, proved to be better than Aaron had thought. And it wasn’t that hard either. Spencer explained things in ways that he could understand. And he used a lot of practical demonstrations. It helped Aaron keep his mind away from his father and when he was going to strike next. He started noticing odd behaviors in Spencer. He was a lot more worn down that Aaron was. He could barely stay awake some classes or sessions they had. And the thing that worried Aaron the most, was the bruises. He was coming to school more and more with more bruises.

One morning, he was outside the school as normal with Derek and Emily. Emily snickered and nudged them, “Here he comes.”

Derek had stuck out his foot to trip Spencer, but Aaron deterred him at the last minute and jumped in front of Spencer and Derek.

“Spencer! Hey,” he put his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and walked with him into the school building. “So, um, I was wondering, would you like to spend the night? Get in a little more testing for Mr. Moore’s test on Monday?”

Spencer blinked. Mr. Moore never said anything about a test. He narrowed his eyes at Aaron.

“I-I can’t…”

Aaron drooped, “Please? No funny business. I swear. I promise, it’ll just be you and me, and the books and maybe Sean will join us for a movie. C’mon, whadya say?”

Spencer chewed his bottom lip. It would certainly get him away from his father for one night. He nodded.

“Okay.”

Aaron beamed, “Cool, I’ll come pick you up.”

Spencer nodded and gave Aaron his address before skipping off to class. Derek smacked Aaron.

“What the fuck was that? You got a thing for the freak all of a sudden?”

Aaron chuckled, “Derek, chill. I just didn’t want him to go whining to the principal again.”

Derek shook his head, “You invited him over this weekend. Mr. Moore didn’t give any tests. So, what’s the deal?”

Aaron glared, “I don’t have to explain myself to you,” he snapped, walking away.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer bit his lip as he dug the razor into his arm just as the doorbell rang. He cursed. If the bell woke up his father, he’d be in a world of hurt. Pressing a rag against his arm, he ran to the door before whoever it was rang the bell again. He yanked open the door and blinked.

“Aaron.”

“Hey, did you think I forgot? You ready?”

Spencer nodded, “Just gotta grab my stuff.” He disappeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later, “Let’s go.”

The ride to Aaron’s house was silent. Aaron noticed Spencer kept scratching at his arm and looking out the window. His eyes widened. He knew that reaction. Could Spencer really be cutting himself? But why?

“Whoa. Look at your house!” Spencer gasped when they arrived.

Aaron flushed, “It’s nothing spectacular.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Aaron just shrugged and led him inside showing him around.  Eventually the two found themselves in Aaron’s room sprawled on the rug. They were talking and laughing. Aaron was showing him some books of his. Spencer couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this hard or had this much fun. He also knew it wasn’t going to last. So, he’d make the most of it.

“Aaron, what’s the real reason you asked me to spend the night?”

Aaron cocked his head, “What do you mean?”

Spencer sat up, “You first told me that it was to study for a test which by the way there isn’t one. And I know you and your friends don’t like me, you’re just tolerating me until we finish our tutoring sessions. So, why did you invite me over?”

Aaron swallowed. He knew Spencer would either run for the hills or deck him in the face. Maybe both. He shook his head and sighed.

“Okay, you want the truth?”

Spencer nodded, crossing his arms. Aaron nodded.

“Well, there are two reasons. One is, I think, I’ve fallen for you Spencer.”

Spencer blinked and then narrowed his eyes before standing, “That’s not funny.”

Aaron stood and grabbed Spencer’s arms causing him to wince, “I’m not being funny Spencer. I’m being honest. These past several weeks have made me realize I’m in love with you.”

“You can’t have it both ways, Aaron,” Spencer shook his head. “You can’t be in love with someone and bully them too.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I just…no, I have no excuse for my actions and I’m sorry.”

Spencer’s eyes widened. Was he really apologizing? Was Aaron really serious? He bit his lip, “Prove it.”

Aaron chuckled, cupping Spencer’s chin and molded their lips together. Spencer’s eyes flew up in shock before closing. He all but melted into the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours as it felt like time stopped. Eventually, Aaron pulled back.

“Proof enough?”

“Oh, yeah,” Spencer replied dumbly.

Aaron chuckled and guided Spencer down to the rug. He gently stroked Spencer’s arm noting the wince again. Carefully, he rolled up Spencer’s sleeves and cursed.

“Son of a bitch, Spencer.” Both Spencer’s arms were cut up. There were old scars and fresh scars.

Spencer tried to pull his arms back, but Aaron refused to let them go, “Spencer, why?”

Spencer shook his head, “Leave it alone.”

Aaron stroked his face, “Talk to me Spence, I can help.”

“NO, YOU CAN’T!” Spencer yelled, jumping to his feet. “NO ONE CAN!”

Aaron blinked, watching as Spencer ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to understand I do not condone bullying of any form, abuse of any kind, physical, mental, sexual etc. Nor do I condone self ham. If you or someone you know is harming themselves, being abused, or being bullied, please seek help right away.


	3. Day 16: chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late and I apologize. But I still hope you like it.

After that night, not another word was spoken about Spencer’s cutting. Besides seeing each other at school and tutoring sessions, the two would go on dates. Small ones, but still dates. It was going great for both of them. Aaron never really thought about his father when he was with Spencer and he never worried about when the next strike would take place. As for Spencer, it was a chance for him to release his pent-up stress. As soon as he was in Aaron’s company, the worry, the stress of what his father was doing to him melted away. And, he hadn’t had an urge to cut.

It was as if the two found a way to save each other without really doing anything.  Until Spencer wasn’t seen at school. It was clear that while no one else seemed to care, Aaron was going out of his mind with worry.

One day turned into two. Two turned into a week. Aaron started to freak. He spotted JJ at a table during lunch and rushed over to her.

“JJ, tell me you’ve heard from Spencer. Is he okay?”

JJ looked up at him, “Why do you care?”

Aaron looked at her, “Because I love him that’s why.”

JJ blinked, “ _You’re_ the guy Spencer talks about?! But I thought…”

Aaron sat down at the table and took one of her hands, “Yes. Please. I have to know if he’s alright. Where is he?”

JJ swallowed, and tears fell down her face, “The hospital.” She told him which hospital Spencer was at.

Aaron closed his eyes, “H-how bad is he?”

JJ shook her head, “The last I went to see him, he wasn’t doing too good. He…he’s in a coma Aaron. The doctors don’t know if he’ll come out of it.”

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

After school, Aaron went straight to the hospital. He rushed into Spencer’s room and gasped aloud. Spencer was covered from head to foot in bruises. His face was black and blue, and his eyes looked swollen shut.

“Baby…” he went over and sitting in the chair, took his hand. “God baby, who did this too you?” Aaron wiped his face. He knew who did this. And he wanted to make him pay. But he knew he couldn’t. Not without Spencer’s testimony. And thanks to that bastard, Spencer was in a fucking coma.

Aaron stroked Spencer’s face gently, “God, Spencer, and I thought I had it worse,” he whispered.

JJ, who stood in the doorway watching them, blinked in shock. “What did you say?” she breathed.

Aaron’s head shot up, “Uh…” he was cut off by his phone ringing.

“Hey Sean.”

_“Dad’s in a foul mood.”_

Aaron cursed and jumped to his feet, “I’m on my way. Sean…”

_“I know, I know Aaron. Just get here fast.”_

Aaron hung up the phone and looked at JJ, “I, uh, gotta go. See you later.”

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

As soon as Aaron walked into the door he was slammed against the wall and punched in the gut.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! Can’t fucking do anything right! All I ever ask is that you make sure dinner is ready when I get home and is it?!”

Aaron winced, “I’m sorry dad, my boyfriend-ack!” His dad punched him in the face.

“YOUR BOYFRIEND?! What the hell, oh that’s right I forgot, my oldest son is goddamn fag! How dare you think he is more important than me!”

Aaron hesitated just then. He could’ve said “Of course he’s more important” and risk getting the shit beat out of him or he could go with the safest answer and say “I’m sorry. No, he’s not more important.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He swallowed and shook his head. He was done being afraid.

“Why wouldn’t I think he’s more important? Because he’s not my dad? At least, he appreciates me for who I am and doesn’t beat the crap out of me because he hates me.”

The last thing he saw before everything went dark was his brother’s shocked face.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

“Aaron. Come on man, open your eyes dude.”

“Is he dead?”

“Of course, he’s not dead. Aaron dammit! Wake the fuck up!”

Aaron’s head hurt from all the voices. Where was he? Who was talking? Where was Sean? Was he okay? Slowly Aaron opened his eyes. Everything hurt. Why? What happened.

“That’s it Aaron, look at me buddy.”

Aaron recognized that voice. Derek. He blinked. His vision was blurry. How long had he been out?

“Aaron, come on, you can do it. Wake up.”

Aaron recognized that voice. It was Sean. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Sean was okay.

“Unnh…” he moaned as his vision started to clear. He looked up and saw Derek, Sean, and Emily staring down at him.

He started to sit up, but Derek stopped him, “Take it easy Aaron, you took quite a beating.”

Huh? “Where am I?” he asked. His voice was hoarse.

“You’re in the hospital. You’ve been out for like a week.”

 _A week?!_ That’s when he remembered. He stood his ground with his father. From the sound of it, he took quite a hit. Which is probably why his memory was a tad hazy. He slowly sat up. He looked at Sean.

“Are you hurt?”

Sean shook his head, “No.”

“Where’s Dad?”

Sean shrugged, “I dunno. He hasn’t come home. After he attacked you, he left, and I haven’t seen him since. Dude, what the hell were you thinking? He could’ve killed you!”

Derek shook his head, “How come you never told us about your dad?”

“Because it’s not your business,” Aaron glared.

“Aaron! We’re supposed to be friends! We’re supposed to be there for one another!” Emily shook her head.

“Not this time. Have any of you heard about Spencer? Do you know if he’s awake?”

Derek and Emily stared at each other, “When did you start caring about the twerp? Just because he’s your tutor?” Derek asked.

Aaron glared, “I love him and he’s not a twerp. Nor is he a freak. You would realize it if you spent time in his company. He’s really smart, and funny, and sweet.”

“Aww,” Emily gagged.

“You…you love me?”

Aaron’s head turned to the door and he smiled, “Spencer!” he tried to get up and it took both Derek and Sean holding him down for him not to.

Spencer giggled as he headed toward Aaron and kissed him carefully on the mouth, “Is it true?”

Aaron cocked his head, “Is what true? That I love you? Yes. I love you Spencer.”

Spencer chewed his bottom lip. He looked at the others, “Can I talk to Aaron alone?”

Sean nodded, “Sure. We’ll be nearby if you need us,” he ushered the others out.

Aaron sat up a little more, “Spencer, what is it?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It’s just…”

“You never expected someone to understand.”

Spencer nodded. Aaron stroked his hand, “I wanted to tell you, Spencer. That I understand better than you think, but when I saw you lying in that hospital bed, I realized you had it so much worse than I did.”

Spencer shook his head and lay it on Aaron’s chest, “No one had it worse. We just both had it hard. But…you saved me Aaron. You may not realize it, but you did.

Aaron blinked, “How?”

Spencer shrugged, “You saved my sanity. Since I was with you, I hadn’t had the urge to cut. Before we started seeing each other on a regular basis, and this was before we started dating, I’m talking about before we started working together with me as your tutor. I was thinking about killing myself. I was ready too. I was going to go home, and take my dad’s gun and kill myself. But being with you stopped that. Yes, I started cutting, but…I didn’t want to end my life. And when we started dating? I had not had the urge to cut since.”

Aaron blinked, “Wow. I was going to say the same thing about you. How you saved my life.”

Spencer just blinked at him.

Aaron twirled a lock of hair around his finger, “Taking the brunt of my father’s anger, so he doesn’t lash out on Sean was really taking a toll on me. And then I found out more of why my father was so angry with me. He was disappointed that I was gay. But…I just couldn’t let Sean get hurt. After I found out that my father killed my mom, whether it was accidental or not, I refused to let Sean be next, so I took the brunt of it. First it was just whenever he was drunk, and then like I said, when he found out I was gay. I remember one day, thinking I was going to challenge him and let him beat me dead. I just…it was too much. In the very beginning I began to cut to cope with the pain. But the cutting was causing me more pain and more stress, so I stopped. I swear, if you hadn’t agreed to come over and spend the night, I’d probably be six feet under by now.”

The two shared a tender kiss.

“Gross!” Derek teased.

Aaron and Spencer laughed.

“So, does this mean we have to be nice to him now?” Emily asked.

Aaron chuckled and nodded.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Two weeks later, Aaron and Spencer both were released from the hospital and started back at school. When Coach Rossi spotted them, he smiled. He knew they probably didn’t realize it, but they did more than save each other. They saved themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 3 chapter story. So each Day will be a new chapter.


End file.
